Lunacy Eyes of Madness
by MareisuinShihaku
Summary: In the world of modern and Gensokyo-influenced Kanto, Reisu picks up two Yin Seals from the lab and ventures to the world beyond with her miko and witch. Meanwhile...
1. Chapter 1

"Reisu?"

Silence.

"Reeeeisu?"

Still silence.

"REISU WAKE THE HELL UP OR I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR INTESTINES."

The death crow jumped up from her bed, before quickly covering herself up with her blanket again. "What in the seven sides of hell do you think you're doing in my house Koatorii!" She screamed, throwing the nearest thing she could find at the magician, which was an Oxford dictionary. It came in contact with a barrier, and was casually placed back on the deskdrawer. "Waking you up, of course. Today's the day mom allowed us to pick a Puppet of our own, or did you forget again?" She responded.

Reisu, dressed only in her sarashi and bloomers, glared daggers at Koatorii. "That may be so, but I think you can tell I'm still HALF NAKED. Get out."

Koatorii rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers and teleporting away in an instant. Hopping off her bed, Reisu opened her closet and groaned. "Celestials above, please make this day not headache inducing..." She muttered under her breath.

**xoxo**

Once Reisu was fully clothed, she made sure everything was in place. Witch hat hiding long hair in a ponytail, check. Black cat ears still intact and functioning, check. Raven wings, check. Red shrine maiden clothes with white detachable sleeves and yellow tie, check. Natural and thankfully not a victim of Koatorii's bad hair dye pranks yet blonde-red hair, check. And finally...

Reisu carefully eyed her twin black cat tails with white at the end poking out of her red skirt as they twisted and twirled. She sighed. "Why did I have to have cat tails... check."

Exiting her room, she opened her mouth to call for Koatorii when the magician appeared in front of her. She was dressed in a simple black dress with a white collar and red tie with long white sleeves, and her long violet hair drifted down to above waist-length. Two pairs of red bat wings were on the sides of her head and at her back - the smaller pair on her head and the bigger pair behind her. She was adjusting her moon headband while whistling a familiar tune, and her Third Eyes circled her, one open pink one, and the other a closed green.

"Finished at last. I thought you'd escape through the window so I waited outside... I got to see your sarashi by the way." The magician smirked, and Reisu just now noticed the camera slung around her neck and the two books she carried; one she recognized as Koatorii's signature grimoire and the other, a photo album?

Reisu flushed red, before smacking the magician full on the face. "W-Whatever. We going or not?" She asked, looking away. Koatorii giggled, before nodding. "Race you there~" she said, before vanishing.

"Oh why that little-"

**xoxo**

The Human Village. While it was certainly bigger than a small town in another region, it was not humongous either. There were four houses, two belonging to Reisu and Koatorii, one being a laboratory, and the last an old, abandoned cottage the death crow and magician had decided to visit once they got their Puppets. Population is a hundred and forty.

Reisu was now heading to the laboratory on her wooden broom (what? Did you think the witch hat was just for decoration?) and pouting. "Damn magician..." She grumbled. "Cheating with her teleportation powers..."

Once she arrived at the front of the white building, she took the time to carefully analyze it. It was shaped like a dome, with solar glass panels at the top (or she heard). It seemed quite simple, but there were hundreds upon thousands of broken and crackling machinery behind the building, you'd think they performed an infinite number of experiments before they were able to create the solar panels... knowing the professor in this region, they might as well have.

Reisu took a deep breath; until now she didn't realize how important her decision was. Since her mothers were the finalists at the Hakurei Shrine and were banned from visiting their children by the current champion, her caretaker was Koakuma, a succubus and the mother of Koatorii. She was taught black magic, and the art of tricking people or youkai to wear them down and eventually finish them off. White magic did not work well with her, and Koakuma had dubbed her one of the Necrofantasia, along with Koatorii. The death crow had no idea what that was, but a song titled 'Necrofantasia' was enough to convince Reisu that it was probably a good thing... probably being the keyword.

Anyway, she sighed and debated quietly on her choices, as she knew them well enough already. There was cReimu, cMarisa and cSanae, all of them valuable to a trainer's beginning journey. She was already planning to take the little red-white miko, and Koatorii insisted upon the witch despite her mother's complaints and protests. She, however, had a sinking feeling something would not go right. It was her strong intuition acting up again - something she had inherited from her mother - and usually it was not wrong.

She trusted it, yes. But today, she'd have to swallow it down and proceed as fate wants.

Walking through the sliding glass doors was almost breathtaking as she looked around at all the transparent and strange technology in the lab. Several scientists were conducting experiments upon certain Puppets and she flinched as the sharp cry of a cChen rang through her ears. Forcing herself to walk further into the very end of the hallway, she saw Koatorii crossing her arms and a smug smile, accompanied by an old man wearing a white lab coat and with dirty gray hair.

"Welcome, welcome!" He declared, spreading out his arms. "You two are the Necrofantasia Koakuma has been telling me about, yes?" The duo nodded for confirmation. "Ah, yes, that is good! Now, my name is Professor Oak, and today is the day you have forever been longing for! ... maybe!"

Koatorii rolled her eyes.

"In other words!" After that, the professor went on a two-minute rant about how he wanted to know more about the magical powers of the Puppets in the world and how he wanted to catch all of them and fill an electronic encyclopedia that...

You do not care about all this boring stuff, do you?

After two minutes exactly, the professor found himself standing on top of a table while juggling red and black balls on fire. Reisu and Koatorii were pretty much laughing their asses off as they watched him throw the balls at the nearest aquarium and scaring the cNitori in it.

Oak let himself down the table, blowing his burned hands repeatedly. "U-Uh, you understand what I have told you, yes?" He asked. The duo nodded, faint smiles still on their faces. "Good! Now, you may select which Puppet you want to have for the rest of your life!"

The particular moment the two have been waiting for - the only problem was who got to choose first.

"Can I go first?" Koatorii and Reisu asked the professor at the same time. Oak started sweating at the kitty-cat faces they gave him before he took out a piece of... candy. "Whoever will catch this will get to choose first! One, two, go!"

He threw it, and suddenly everything seemed to go slow motion.

Reisu's eyes widened, and she stretched out her arm to grab it, but Koatorii jumped on her, causing the candy to fall harmlessly on the floor. The death crow scrambled to get after it, but the magician's efforts to fight her down did not go to waste. Finally, after almost thirty seconds of the two trying to inch slowly over to it, a certain cMystia flew over and picked it up, looking at it in a curious gaze.*

Reisu stopped to stare and say, "D'aww..." at the sight of it and the night sparrow tilted her head at the death crow before grinning cheekily and tossing the candy at Reisu's opened mouth.

She did not swallow it, of course, but rather she closed her mouth as fast as possible when Koatorii reached out to snatch it from her tongue.

Oak clapped. "Well then, well then! It appears that Reisu will get the first chance to pick which Puppet she wants!"

Koatorii frowned before jumping off her friend. "Aww. Fine. But only cause I kinda cheated in our race."

Reisu rolled her eyes before hopping over to the table that was thankfully unhurt from Oak and also contained the three Yin Seals that she could pick from. She turned to the professor to ask a question but he merely nodded with a smile.

Grinning, she grabbed all three and released the Puppets within, aiming them at the ground. Out popped the trio of beginning Puppets - the red-white miko cReimu who stared up at her in a strange way, the black-white witch cMarisa with a huge grin on her face, and the green-blue-white wind priestess cSanae who shyly looked away.

Their various expressions and reactions to Reisu was that the cMarisa hid behind the cReimu, the cReimu putting her palm on her face and groaning, and the cSanae timidly waved up at her.

The death crow giggled. "Ufufu~ can I have the red-white?" She asked, bending down to poke the cReimu's ribbon. She grunted and averted her gaze to behind her. "W-Well... I was... hoping you wouldn't say that..." Oak stammered nervously.

Reisu tilted her head questioningly. "Oh? Why not?"

"Be... cause... uh..." The professor twiddled his thumbs slowly. "... thecReimuinsistedshewouldnot leavewithoutthecMarisa! Yes! That's it! Ehehehe... he..."

Reisu turned towards Koatorii. "Read his mind. Go." She ordered. Koatorii sighed before nodding and the pink eye floated in front of him. "... I see... wait, what...?!" She exclaimed, the eye suddenly retreating back to her side, her face red. "... t... that's certainly... wow."

"What'd he think, what'd he think?" The death crow asked excitedly, eyes sparkling. Koatorii was frozen silent and she shook her fist in rage. "Y'knooow, Reisu," the magician stated. "Why don't you just pick the cSanae... hehehe... yeah... just-pick-the-wind-priestess..."

Reisu shook her head violently. "No way! You know my hate for the... uh, I mean..." She noticed her mistake as the cSanae started tearing up and tying a rope to shape itself like a noose. "I-I mean! That I just REALLY like cSanae a lot, but I prefer the color red... yup! Totally what I meant, yeah."

The wind priestess stopped, and smiled before tossing the noose away on a large pile of unused... nooses.

Oh dear.

Reisu tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "So? Tell me~ what'd he think?" She asked. Koatorii mumbled something under her breath before sighing and repeated it. "... if you want the cReimu, than the cMarisa WILL come along. The two are apparently an item for some reason."

The cMarisa flared red before shooting an electric shock at Koatorii, who easily deflected it. The cReimu, on the other hand, simply crossed her arms and stared straight up at the magician, a slight shade of red coloring her cheeks.

Reisu was quiet for a while before blood started dripping down her nose and a strange smile overcame her facial features. "Yep, it's official, the two are under my name now. Yup. Yeah. Of course."

Koatorii smashed her fist down the nosebleeding death crow's head as she laughed uncontrollably.

**xoxo**

**Don't expect any other chapters I might (not) update to be thid length because holy fuck I am tired. *sweat***

**Welllll, don't expect me to update this daily either :/ I'm not really one to write multi-chaptered stories unless IDEA SUDDENLY. Yeah.**

**((WE'RE ALIVE! ALLELUIA!))**

**_Reisu, 12/21/12_**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Reisu had recovered from the Koatorii Smash, she looked towards the cReimu and cMarisa that barely reached up to her knee. "So... are you girls-"

The cReimu glared at the death crow and she stopped talking. "... what'd I say?"

The cMarisa sighed. "Drop the look miko-chan... and I'm a guy." He responded, turning the other way. Reisu gaped at him before shaking her hands in front of her. "Holy shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I mean... you're wearing a dress... and..." She trailed off and was reduced to staring at the duo.

"I was... planning on buying some pants, you know," the cMarisa explained patiently with a sheepish smile. "Miko-chan here told me she found out about a store that sold clothes for Puppets. So it should be fine." He grinned at the last part. "Don't worry about it."

Reisu frowned, but nodded anyway. "Alright, fine. Hmm... hey, do any of you two have names?" She asked. The cReimu shook her head. "No. But I call him Warlock, and he calls me Miko... -chan." she muttered the honorific. "Why do you call me that..."

The death crow smiled. "Ah, I see~ would you mind if I gave you both names? I promise they won't be horrible," she asked pleasantly, although the thoughts swimming in her mind were quite the opposite of pleasant. From the other side of the room with her new cSanae Puppet, Koatorii shot her a look.

The cMarisa shrugged. "If Miko-chan's okay with it."

The cReimu nodded. "I'm fine with that, but the meaning behind it better not make me seal you."

The threat did nothing to Reisu's self esteem in her selected names and she let out a sinister chuckle. "Ufufu~ alright then. Miko... -chan, your new name is... Majo."

The newly named Majo raised her eyebrow. "Majo? Did that not mean 'witch' in Japanese?" She questioned suspiciously. "Next thing I know, you'll be naming Warlock-"

"Yeah~ your name's Yakubarai now!" Reisu declared as she faced the confused warlock. "... I thought that meant 'exorcism' in Japanese? Are you naming us the complete opposite of what we are?"

Reisu giggled. "Maybe?~"

Koatorii suddenly jumped in. "Yo~ finished talking at last? Kaze here is impatient for fighting!" The little cSanae shook her head, as if trying to say, "It's not what it sounds like, I swear!".

"Far as I know, Wi- I mean, Kaze was not much of a fighter," Majo exclaimed, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at the shivering cSanae. "Your trainer must be really dense."

Koatorii smiled like an angel, an anger vein easily contrasting with her expression. "I'm a satori, you know. And, I'm right here."

Majo simply looked up at Koatorii, unimpressed. "Oh really? You certainly don't seem very intimidating enough to tell everyone my secrets. Even though I have none." She shot back.

The magician's eyebrow raised up when she heard that, before snickering loudly. "Would you like me to tell everyone your feelings of love and compassion to-"

A seal found it's way on Koatorii's summoned barrier and she deflected it easily. Majo glared dangerously at the magician with a whole new shade of red on her face as she readied more seals. "Are you -really- going to continue that thought?" She asked. Koatorii nodded.

"Buuuut~ that'll make things boring. So... that's a story for a different day. Sorry Reisu~" she said, waving an apology at the disappointed death crow. "By the way..."

A sudden weak pulse of water splashed all over the cReimu, causing her to cry out more in shock than in pain. Kaze shuddered at her opponent as she waved her gohei to and fro. "S-Sorry! M-Majo-neesan..."

A black and white blur on a brown broom knocked Kaze off her balance, forcing her on an immaculate wall. "Gah! Kaze, you're alright?" Koatorii asked, concerned for her new Puppet. The cSanae got up, wobbling. "I... I'm okay, I'm a big girl, I can do this..." She murmured to herself before shooting another pulse of water straight at the unsuspecting Yakubarai. Stumbling, the warlock attempted to asjust himself but three seals stuck themselves on Kaze's flesh, disappearing into thin air after. They didn't hurt much, but for a chibi, it would definitely leave a sore feeling.

Majo leapt up in the air, although soaking wet, and fired a couple more seals at Kaze for good measure. Yakubarai slowed to a stop next to the miko and he grinned at the assault. "You really learned a lot from those weeks of training, did you?" He asked. Majo simply shrugged.

Suddenly, a volley of sharp leaves flew at the duo and they scrambled away, trying to avoid it, only to receive light cuts on their shoulders and arms when the homing leaves followed them. Yakubarai hovered up on his broom, fist crackling with discharged electricity. "Oh, gonna play the homing game eh, Kaze? Let's see you dodge THIS!" With that, several rainbow colored stars zoomed towards the cowering Kaze and the wind priestess tried running out of the way, only to be met with the stars ramming themselves on her back.

Falling forward, worn out from both the stars and seals, she was recalled to her orb as Koatorii reluctantly handed the smug Reisu a handful of yen notes. "Fine. Here, waste a couple hundred yen for winning, lucky lady..." She muttered. Majo ran towards the money and accepted it graciously. "Oh why thank you~" she said, grinning at the papers in her hands. Yakubarai sweatdropped at the miko before turning to Reisu. "Well... she has the strange obsession with money like most Reimu Puppets, so... please make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Reisu smiled, patting the warlock's head. "Sure I will~ but you gotta do your part too, if you know what I mean..." Her eyebrows started raising suggestively and Yakubarai flushed red before looking away. "Er, I, well, um..." He coughed out.

The professor simply stared at the trainers and their Puppets before yelling, "GET OUT!"

**xoxo**

"Are you sure we'll get away with this?" Kaze asked as the warlock and the death crow 'fufu'ed at their borrowed goods - five yin seals each for the two trainers to catch Puppets with, one iDollDex to record their catches and Touhou each, two dozen bottles of mineral water for both of them, three eggs radiating strong magical energy and some bracers.

Of course, they couldn't resist robbing an abandoned house for fresh Full Restores. While Reisu and Yakubarai were completely fine with this, Kaze was worrying a bit as she heard some surprised shouts from the village they were quickly distancing themselves further and further. "We'll be fine Kaze... I hope." Koatorii assured, petting the wind priestess's head. Kaze sighed, before nodding. "Okay... I'll trust whatever you say Mistress." She responded obediently and quietly.

Majo flew next to her new trainer, crossed arms on her chest. "So, where to now? This route is actually fairly big for being the very first one all beginning trainers cross, so it's easy to get lost in here. Although, Yakubarai and I could lead the way since we could simply fly upward and scout for the nearest exit-"

"Woah, woah! Majo, it's okay!" Reisu said, laughing. "Today's the day we're finally free from the village's clutches, so let's live and enjoy it!"

As soon as she said that, the temperature dropped below zero and Reisu's eyes darted around cautiously, readying herself to a battle stance. Koatorii pressed her back against Reisu's (which was hard, considering their wings) and the Puppets made sure to keep within their trainer's sight. Fog surrounded the five and Reisu shivered involuntarily. "... who's... who's there?"

"You won't be living life soo-n~" an eerie whisper drifted throughout the air, followed by another. "Enjoy it?! We never got to enjoy it! You won't eithe-r!" Several more echoed in the five's ears when Majo shouted, "N-NO! SHUT UP! DON'T... I'm not alone! N-no..." She trailed off, before falling into Yakubarai's arms. The warlock gritted his teeth. "Reisu-sama, these voices know our deepest fears...! Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed.

Reisu, however, was not listening. She was frozen in fear, the darkness clouding her vision. She couldn't feel anything anymore and it was so cold and the darkness was swirling, whirling, right at her-

"And I swear, I'll be there,~" a voice ramg out. A melodic voice that snapped Reisu out of her reverie. Out from the darkness came a silhoutte of a bird flying through the skies, pink wings, brown dress. "Anytime you want me to,~"

Her wings flapped on their own and she grabbed her own broom from out of nowhere. "Come on! Let's go, let's move our asses and get the flying hell out of here!" She exclaimed above the whispers that had already turned to screams. Koatorii shook her head and spread out her bat wings; for once deciding not to use teleportation. Absorbing Kaze into her orb, she grabbed Reisu's outstretched hand and snatched Yakubarai out if the air where he firmly held Majo in his arms, bridal-style. They flew as fast as they could, and gradually, the screams quieted down to whispers and soon, nothing more. The normal temperature came back and the fog cleared, but the eerie feeling remained in Reisu's mind, her intuition seeming to say, "I told you so."

**xoxo**

They reached the Youkai Village soon enough. It was not that bigger than the Human Village, but certainly held a lot more architecture. There was a ramen stand not too far away from the entrance and an Eirin Center at keast ten feet away. One of Rinnosuke's marts was located in the far east barely visible by trees, as well as a huge building with the scratched and rusty words "PUPPET GYM" on top. Several houses littered the area and Reisu scampered happily to the ramen shop. Koatorii pulled her back, however, and frowned. "I know just how much you're going to eat especially if you didn't bother with breakfast today. Your money isn't enough for this, so obviously, find a way to earn more before we go broke on noodles. Got it?"

Reisu yawned. "Yes, momma, I washed my underwear today..." She replied, only to get hit in the face by yet another Koatorii Smash.

A critical hit!

It's super effective!

**xoxo**

After the group of trainers and Puppets refreshed themselves at the Center, they started brainstorming on how to obtain more money.

"I could always just borrow some, you know," Yakubarai suggested, but Kaze shot him down immediately. "No, no! Sorry Yakubarai-niisan, but the people here are experienced youkai fighters! Do you really think we can beat them?"

At that, the warlock shrugged. "Do you have any other idea?"

Reisu's eyes suddenly took a glint to them. "... hm... maybe I do." A dark grin crossed her face and Koatorii started sweating. "This idea of yours... it scares me..." She murmured, before being slapped on the back. "Come on, come on! You're helping me, too!" Reisu shouted before hopping on her broom and grabbing both Yakubarai and Majo's hands. "Let's go! Catch s'more Puppets and fight trainers! FOR MONEY!"

Only Majo replied to that, while Yakubarai sighed. "... can't be helped."

**xoxo**

Sneaking around quietly in the grass, Reisu's eyes were narrowed to only lits as she watched the area like a hawk waiting for it's prey. Majo was in her orb, while Yakubarai scouted from above.

Find anything? Reisu asked through sloppy sign language. Yakubarai shook his head when all of a sudden, a pink blur tackled the warlock, causing him to cry out and break the silent atmosphere. The death crow immediately took to the air, releasing Majo. "Don't kill it. Just weaken it slightly and it'll be in the orb before it knows what happened," Reisu instructed in a whisper. The miko nodded, before dashing towards the surprised cMystia and firing a dozen seal needles at it's left wing. Screeching in pain, the night sparrow flew straight forward and feinted an attack, making Reisu flinch in response. When she didn't feel anything, the miko looked up cautiously only to be met with a large gash on her arm. The cMystia hovered in flight, grinning maliciously. Before it could get another successful scratch in, a charge of electricity sent it flying on to the nearest tree. Blackened feathers drifted down to the ground, and it lay struggling to fight more. Reisu quickly and instinctively threw the orb she gripped in her fist. It landed squarely on the sparrow's forehead, sucking her in with a flash of red light. As soon as it went in, it started pushing and shoving around, cries of protest being muffled by the glass container. After a while, the movements stopped altogether and Reisu hesitantly took a step forward to pick up the red and white orb.

"You sure it'll be fine?" She asked, looking at the now un-hidden Koatorii, Kaze on her shoulder. "We'll see if you open it." The magician shrugged.

Reisu sighed, before taking a deep breath and aimed the orb at the ground, clicking the button at the center. Another flash of red light, this one much brighter, and the cMystia appeared in front of them, battered an bruised. She glared up at the sweating death crow. "... so you caught me. What now? Do I have to sing for you or something idiotic like that?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh, well, I'd like to know your name... if you have one," Reisu said, sheepishly patting the sparrow's head. "Don't be so ruffled up..." The cMystia crossed her arms. "Don't have one. Are you gonna give me a nickname or what? And it better not be stupid."

Reisu paused for a while, thinking. "... hm... how about, Saimin?" She asked, looking at the confused night sparrow. "... huh... that's... not too bad, actually. Nice name. Yours?" Saimin questioned tentatively, fiddling with a small black feather she held in her hands.

"Hehe~ it's Reisu. Nice to meet you, Saimin Lorelei!"

**xoxo**

**Another chapter done. Did it on the iPad so I apologize if it isn't very long.**

**Also, there was an askterisk in the first chapter that I forgot to put in _ anyway here it is:**

***I actually pictured it in my head and it looked so adorable. I couldn't help it, ssh.~**

**_Reisu, 12/22/12_**


	3. Chapter 3

"So... do I look alright?" Yakubarai asked unsurely, pulling on his pants. He now wore his normal Marisa getup, only instead of the aproned dress, he had black pants with pockets at the side. Majo had cut his hair as well to a shorter length, now only around the neck. The miko shrugged. "If you think you look fine... then it's alright, isn't it? You told me that the way other see you is not important, but how you see yourself..."

Yakubarai smiled, patting Majo's head like an older brother. "No need to start quoting what I say, Majo-chan." At the new name, the miko pouted and her face took a tint of red. "I wish you weren't taller than me..." She said under her breath.

"Heyyy~ done fixing yourself up, Yakubarai?" Reisu asked all of a sudden, landing on the ground and wobbling back on the floor from her broom. At her side, Saimin pinched the bridge of her nose. "The idiot went off to wave bye-bye to her friend, and the magician person shouted at her, 'I know what you look like in only your sarashi!'. Scared the hell out of me when witch girl over here fell off her broom."

Majo raised an eyebrow. "You wear a sarashi? Do you really take after the real Hakurei shrine maiden?" She asked while arranging her hair. Reisu nodded. "Of course~ she's my mom~!"

The miko's eyes widened. "W-wait, what? Are you shitting me? Is she high or something?!" Turning to Saimin, she started pointing frantically towards the grinning death crow. "This-this doesn't make sense! How could... WHAT?"

"I was... kinda surprised when she said that too," Saimin admitted, looking away. "But she knows every single incident the shrine maiden and her witch friend has resolved... even during the old era in... Makai, was it?" The night sparrow paused to think. "Eh, not sure, don't care either. But she says so and I'm not looking forward to being proved wrong..."

Yakubarai sighed, before realizing something. "Wait. If your mom is the shrine maiden, and you're wearing a witch hat with a broom, then does that mean-?!" The warlock halted in his train of thought, before flaring a bright red and quickly looking away from Majo. "Yeeep~ my other-mom's Marisa Kirisame!"

Saimin gawked at her trainer unbelievingly, before shaking her head as much as possible without getting too dizzy and continued staring with a bit less force. Though she was still staring. A lot.

Majo, on the other hand, was confused before putting the pieces together and she scampered away from Yakubarai and behind Reisu's leg, understanding the warlock's sudden embarassment.

Reisu giggled at their reactions before a sudden yell echoed from outside, causing the drunken death crow to snap out of her stupor and jump up. "Pah! What was that?!" She asked to no one in particular, before mounting her broom and zooming off to the left of the village. "Follow me! Think it came somewhere here...!"

**xoxo**

At the outskirts of the Youkai Village, two Puppets were glaring murderously at each other. The first one was pure white with a huge scimitar clutched tightly in it's fist while the second was of the color violet and held a book in her hands. A moon was atop her head, and she currently had a large gash on her arm.

"That'll teach you to talk about my family like that again!" The white one announced, tears barely visible in the corners of her eyes. The purple one hissed in pain, before opening her mouth to speak. "Is it not the truth? Your family is deceased. Accept your true fate." A strange pattern and accent was hidden in the probable magician as she slowly raised her hands, chanting a magic spell. "O ecce filius tuus flaring spiritibus; devolvat potestas tua in te."

In a flash, a volley of small embers aimed at the white one was fired, and she grazed the flames with unmatched agility, as if used to it. "Is that all?" She asked cockily, although her small chest was heaving up and down to show exhaustion. The magician only smiled eeriely before a stream of bubbles jetted towards thr wolf tengu (it was obvious, judging from her tiny ears and long wolf tail) and she ducked down to let it past, about to make a remark about accuracy when the same group of bubbles turned around and shot the wolf directly on her back, causing her to skid across the pavement, eventually stopping by a tree. Mustering the energy to stand up, she growled and took a step forward, and was not there anymore. Looking around frantically, the magician had no time to dash away as the wolf reappeared from mid-air, slashing her scimitar straight on the magician's shoulder, cutting her arm cleanly off.

Crying out in pain, the magician fell on her side, crashing on the hard ground. Panting, the wolf backed up a few steps before dropping her scimitar and falling to the ground on her hands and knees, the tears dripping out immediately as her former composture and endurance disappeared into thin air. "W-why..." She murmured. She tried to stand up, but only succeeded in lying on the ground, motionless to play dead.

Reisu stepped out of the shadows she had closked herself in, frowning. "Oh poor cMomiji... you didn't really have to suffer for that, did you...?" She sighed, pulling out two Yin Seals. "For now, you two can heal in the orb... but if you want to stay, be my guest." As the Yin Seals sucked the two injured Puppets in, she noticed the dull light that appeared instead of the usual bright flash. Another sigh escaped her lips and she walked away, the orbs safely gripped in her fist.

Nighttime was coming; but where would they stay when one Puppet was covered in blood?

**xoxo**

"Nope, no can do. We follow a strict order of no blood on the beds, floors or walls."

"Sorry. If we had another room, we'd let you in, but we're full right now."

"Not accepting customers at this time of night. Although, maybe I could make an exception for such a pretty lady like you and your Puppets..."

Reisu cautiously backed away from the smiling man whose muscles were absurdly huge. "Uh, no thanks. We'll pick some other place." She replied before Yakubarai sent the surprised man an electric shock.

"Ugh... where can we find a place to stay? We've been rejected for Kanako-knows-how-many-times!" The death crow complained, slumping over a boulder. Saimin counted mentally and responded. "Approximately 12.5 times."

Majo raised an eyebrow. "Why the 'point five'?" She asked. The night sparrow jabbed her finger at the still grinning man. "He didn't exactly reject us, did he?" She shot back in a flat tone of voice before she held her head in her hand. "... damned headache..." She muttered, irritated. Reisu flung her head up from the rock and suddenly flew upwards, scouting the area above anxiously as if she had an amazing idea. "Hold on... I thought I saw a forest earlier here... maybe we can camp out there?" She asked herself with a smile. At the mention of 'forest', Saimin's eyes widened to a considerable size. Flitting up next to her trainer, she shook her head forcibly. "No, no, no, no! We are NOT going to Hinamizawa! That place... it's infested with demons!"

Reisu tilted her head, accompanied by a smile. "Demons? Hinamizawa? Saimiiin~ what are you talking about?" The night sparrow sputtered uncontrollably before smacking her face with her palm. "Ugh... if only... oh damn it! Do whatever the hell you want, but make sure we all come out alive... by the way, what happened to those two you just caught...?" She asked, pointing to the two Yin Seals Yakubarai carried.

"Oh, them?" Reisu grinned. "I was going to introduce ourselves to them the next morning. Sooo~... where was that place again...?" A quick look around the landscape and the death crow scooped up the chatting miko-and-witch duo up in the air as she zipped towards the dark, foggy forest, Saimin following behind quickly.

**xoxo**

"... and make sure you don't accidentally sleep with each other! Got it, you two?" Reisu finished talking to Majo and Yakubarai as they flushed a bright red, the miko furiously shouting untintelligible death threats at the death crow while the witch simply choked out random syllables while his fist crackled with electricity. Saimin, next to Reisu, was smirking at the embarassed couple, although a hand was still firmly clutching her head. "Smart ones, trainer."

A few minutes later, once Reisu had shut off the lamp light she had placed at the corner of the tent she set up, they had all settled down to sleep, a shadow crept up outside the sloppily made tent. A whisper flew through the entire of the forest, followed by several whispers, and soon, around a dozen or more shadows circled the temporary dwelling.

Inside, Majo stirred uncomfortably before her eyes blinked open and she felt a strange feeling of being watched, her intution shouting at her to go outside. With a gulp, she forced away her secret fear of the dark and readied a few seals, and flew out, poking her head through the small opening in the tent. Her eyes widened before she opened her mouth to shout when _they_ appeared.

"DEMON!"

**xoxo**

**Aah... cliffhangers... so fun to write. If this has A LOT of typos and a bit short, sorry... **

**Listened to Black Rose by Trapt while writing this, so yeah... it's pretty addicting, go listen to it now! ;3**

**_Reisu, 12/23/12_**


	4. Chapter 4

A flash of light and Majo reflexively jumped out of the way, grazing a heavy chop of the hand. Suddenly, a jet of water splashed all over the miko, causing her to stumble and be caught in a strong magnitude. Gritting her teeth, she flew upwards and blindly threw six glowing seals at where she thought the attacks came from. A few grunts made their location known and Major used to the nearest one, kicking it straight at the face.

The impact smashed the demon to the ground, revealing a grinning brunette with two bloody cleavers clutched in both hands – the sight alone was enough for Majo to flinch and jump away from her, crashing on another figure. This one was blue-haired and with a snap of her fingers, flames rained down on the surprised miko and she flew out of the way, receiving scorch after scorch several times.

Two more streaming water blasts made their way to Majo's line of sight and she was hit full on the stomach as she cried out in pain. Before she could try to get back up and continue fighting, a slow, sweet singing voice rang out through all the noise. "Black rose, your thorns are cutting into me… for the last time…"

The demons stopped their advancing to the miko and they looked around, confused. The voice continued, unfazed. "Black rose, I watched your petals wilt away… I couldn't bring you back to life!"

A crackle of electricity hit one of the shadowy figures full-force, and it stumbled around with a loud hiss. The demons started to move again, dark grins taking over their whole face. More shocks of the bright yellow energy zapped the same demon, but it did not flinch as it continued its way to the source of the confident voice. "You were always where the sun could never go, I never wanted you to have to be alone!"

The voice echoed through the small area and a blur tackled an advancing demon on the chest, sending it back a few inches. Majo, taking the chance, jumped up and waved her gohei around, an invisible razor-sharp force of wind slashed through the demons' bodies and she flew over them, attempting to rush back to the tent when a hand shot up from the lumbering group and dragged her down. Majo struggled around in the hand's grip before a volley of brightly colored stars smashed against the grinning demon's face, causing her to release the frightened miko.

"But I couldn't find a way to help you grow… Black Rose…" the voice faded away and Majo carefully stood up and crashed against the tent's roof, sliding downwards until she reached the grass. A figure rushed up to her and from the darkness, Majo thought it was another demon. She weakly shot a seal at it and it stuck on the outstretched arm, the smell of blood wafting through the air. Her eyes, slowly adjusting, found it to be Yakubarai… but… taller?

"H-huh… Yakubarai…?" she muttered softly. The figure's head nodded vigorously and he scooped her up in his arms as he mounted his broom quickly. "Reisu-sama, Saimin-san! Let's go while the demons are distracted!" he shouted over his continued barrage of stars. Majo shifted uncomfortably and tried to look up at him, only to be met with thick fog clouding her vision, the whispers blocking any other sound. "Heh… hhehehheeehe… sistersss… I have found… **_dinne-r_**."

The darkness overtook her vision and the last thing she remembered was the sound of something impacting against another something… and… a sound…? A whisper… a reassuring voice… who was it…?

Who had said the darkness is not something to be afraid of; but rather what is inside it…?

**xoxo**

"Am I still breathing? Have I lost that feeling…? Am I made of glass because… you see right through me…? I don't know who I am and you're the only one who… sees that… huh? Oh… Trainer, Yakubarai, she's awake!"

Majo grumbled under her breath as she lifted her head up slowly from the couch she was laying on. A black and white figure could be seen with her blurry vision, as well as some red and a clump of pink with strange appendages at the back.

…

'_Aren't these… oh shit!'_

With surprising agility, she stood up and readied her seals with one hand firmly latched on her left eye. "U-uuu… d-don't… I…" she groaned and sat back down, hissing in pain. "… errrgh… T-trainer…? Yakubarai, Saimin…?" she said the names questioningly.

The black-white figure nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes, that's me. Yakubarai. M-Majo-chan, are you alright? Headache?" he asked concernedly, taking a seat next to the flinching miko. "… P-please don't come any closer…" she whimpered pathetically. Yakubarai, taking the hint, backed away slightly.

A few seconds of peaceful silence passed before Majo sighed. Her vision cleared, her headache had faded away, and she could talk normally now. "… Sorry," She murmured.

Yakubarai smiled, patting her head. "No… it's alright…" he replied.

"A-Anyway," Majo said, standing up with a faint hint of red on her face. "What're you going to do now, trainer?" she asked. Reisu grinned cheekily. "Well… we haven't said hello to our new teammates yet, have we?"

With a flick of her hands, the two Yin Seals released the cMomiji and cPatchouli, both still covered in various injuries. The magician stared at the group silently while clutching the stump that used to be an arm while the wolf tengu glared threateningly at Reisu. "What did you catch me for, human? And to be with the same team as _her_? I absolutely refuse!" she pointed her scimitar towards the smirking cPatchouli, an angered look in her eyes.

"Calm down. I'll make a deal with you wolf," Reisu said, kneeling down to be eye-to-eye with the cMomiji. "If you join our team, you'd get a lot stronger and then, maybe you'll be able to defend your family's name. But, you have to deal with the magician over there. Will that be fine?" she finished. The cMomiji gritted her teeth and backed away slightly, glaring daggers at Reisu. "And why should I listen to you…?!"

The death crow was quiet before she whispered, "Do you have anywhere else to return to?"

The wolf tengu was shock still before she lowered her head and glared darkly at the ground. "… Fine. But if you do the opposite…" she raised her scimitar. "I won't hesitate to kill you. Deal?" she stretched out her hand reluctantly. Reisu smiled. "Sure, Taisho."

"T… Taisho?" the cMomiji repeated. "Yep, your new name. Welcome to the team, Taisho." Reisu took the surprised wolf's hand and shook it gently. Rising to her feet, she looked over at the cPatchouli, who seemed indifferent to what was happening. "As for you…"

"Will you punish me? I am fine with that, you know. I would not care much." He stared blankly at Reisu as she stared back, and chuckled. "So you speak in haikus? How fun~ No, I wouldn't punish you, little magician. But is staying with that tengu punishment enough for you?" she pointed towards Taisho, who unsurely padded off next to Saimin, and the night sparrow sighed as she looked to the side.

The cPatchouli was quiet, before he opened his mouth again. "It is punishment. A punishment so hurtful. And yet…" he was silent before continuing. "I will stay."

Reisu grinned. "I knew you would agree with me, Chishiki! Just make sure to stay out of her way or she'll be getting your _other _arm." Confused at the name change, Chishiki attempted to near the death crow, but she walked back to the group, and shot a smile at Majo. "I'll fill you in on what happened last night… but for now… I'm so damn sleepy…"

With that, Reisu flopped on the couch, surprising the whole team of Puppets.

**xoxo**

**Heeey~ while I said I wasn't updating this often, I seem to be doing that, aren't I? ;3**

**In response to the ONE review I got,**

** FlansumiShihaku: Yep, this is insane. Yep, I like doing Touhoumon play throughs. Yep, I'll hand over the game you want so much on January.**

**Ehehe~ ;3**

**_Reisu, 12/24/12_**


End file.
